nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Elf「エルフ'' Erufu''」is a major antagonist of the Nanbaka Web Manga and Anime. He seems to be connected in some way to the Man with the Scar that is responsible for Jyugo's irremovable shackles. Appearance Elf-full.png|Full Appearance 6e5ca1320025e1534ecad140cb114653.jpg 74a76f025d30c6f0eee6807112a92e23 (1).jpg f19c0beec954d0883e3a376513e5b8c1 (1).jpg c85c71b9a29315449ca2e78042e46fec (1).jpg tumblr_pbaorufGLZ1wkx3tio3_1280.jpg Elf is a slim young man of below-average height. He has short blonde hair with green eyes and sharp and pointy elf-like ears. He's often seen with a malicious smile, showcasing his multiple rows of sharp teeth. He typically wears a white dress shirt with a red bow-tie and black trousers with green suspenders and brown shoes, complete with white gloves which cover his green finger nails. Personality Elf is a sadistic and violently mischievous character, showing enjoyment in others' pain. He loves torturing others, as demonstrated when he attacks Jyugo and stabs him with his knife, knocking him down and wanting to cut out his brain, while doing so with the utmost glee. He is serious, secretive and enigmatic: he does not participate in the foolish festivities his peers indulge in (like Three-o-clock Snack Time) and does not talk about his hobbies to anyone. Because of this, he also conceals his true feelings, an example being his reaction of how he hides that he wants to be perfumed and cleaned. He is manipulative, possessive and controlling: he has little regard for life and desires to corrupt people, even who he is closest to, let it be other members of Team Elf, whether he has a healthy relationship with them or not. He finds someone who is in a lowly, suffering state and then reduces them to a position even worse than before. He is known to work for someone, most likely the Man with the Scar, and he mostly enjoys doing his job. In the case of Musashi, he hated dressing up as a college student, but enjoyed setting fires, then spreading rumors about Musashi, even in his presence. He was angered when Jyugo escaped from the organization by saying "Do you know how much trouble we went through after you took off? These blades belong to us, so don't take them without permission. You don't deserve to be in a nice place like this." in Episode 13 of the anime, which can be inferred that he values his job greatly. As Elf states, he is truly "great at building relationships and burning bridges": he builds positive relationships with people as a deception, only to burn bridges with them intentionally in a way that is damaging to them both physically and psychologically, leaving them broken into pieces. Background Seeing as Elf appeared as a young child in Noriko's memoriesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 132, he may have been affiliated with The Organization possibly since birth. Plot Being one of the main antagonists, Elf is usually seen under negative circumstances. His existence helps the plot proceed by showing more about Jyugo's shackles and Jyugo's origins. He appears to know of the man, a traitor of The Organization, who aided in Jyugo's escape, as Jyugo had forgotten about the incident. He also is known to manipulate and stage events in order to gather new specimens, such as the case with Musashi. It was also later revealed that Elf was the inmate that Enki Gokuu had killed, as one of his abilities appears to be entering the bodies of his hosts and manipulating their bodies. He is able to influence their weaknesses and control them. After being expelled by Gokuu Enki in his self-induced suicide, he takes part of a meeting with all members of The Organization possibly through a shared communication space. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146 Trivia *His name means "Eleven" in German. *He loves knives; he typically carries one concealed somewhere. *He has committed numerous acts throughout the series which have significantly impacted the characters: **Attempting to control Enki **Controlling Isou to hit Noriko, resulting in her being in a wheelchair **Murdering Noriko Sanzou, Enki Gokuu and Musashi's parents **Leaving Musashi blind **Controlling Jyugo *The doll of his initial design by the author does not have a general smell, but gets smell from what is around them. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists